tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Agents En-dangered Chapter 15: Trust
Synopsis “I’ll be off to my office! I need to get control of things” The Chief said in panic. Just then a tire screech was heard from bellow the offices. “We’re here!” R said in relief. “Yeah, and with 19 minutes to spare” Tim said in reply. “Guys, we better get upstairs ASAP! The guys maybe in trouble.” Kitty reminded them. “Don’t worry kitty, we’re on the case” Tim replied with a grin. “Yeah kitty, those dudes don’t stand a chance against us” Dudley continued. “YEAH! HIGH FIVE BRO!” Tim yelled with enthusiasm as he and Dudley high-fived . “come on you two!” Kitty and Crazy dragged them to the elevator. Outside his office, The Chief saw Skip. “CHIEF!” Skip yelled in high spirits relieved to see he was fine. “Chief… I don’t know how to tell you but..” “I know skip, the place is in chaos, I’m putting you as leader of the evacuation of the agents. I know I can trust you, don’t fail me Agent!” Skip gave him a salute “Never let you down sir!” “And never will, now get going, we only have 15 minutes left! I just hopped from the Lab all the way here..and I’m drained!” he said as he wiped some of his sweat from his head. Just then, the agents made their way up the elevator meeting The Chief in coincidence. “Chief! Someone’s in trouble” All 7 of them said in unison. “Well agents, spill! Who is it?” The Chief said. Chito spoke up “Chief, we received an unknown transmition saying that certain people have infiltrated HQ, we have reason to believe that Patrick or Matt maybe in trouble, as we saw skip leading the evacuation” Just then the conversation was cut short. “AHHHHHHHH” the cry of agony was heard from the Chief’s office. “Oh no! What happened?!?!” Claire said as she teared up in fear. “I don’t know, but we better get in there fast!” Crazy said. The Chief had hopped on to R and made his way to the guards. “Troopers, stand down, We’ll handle this!” The Chief commanded. “As the 7 bust open the doors, a grizzly sight greeted them. Patrick Shot with a blaster near his chest, cringing in pain but fully conscious. Matt standing upright, blaster by his foot, with a shocked look on his face. “IT’S HIM!!! HE’S ONE OF THEM!” Patrick yelled. “No wait.. you don’t understa…. GAHHH!!” Matt couldn’t speak further, he was tazed by a trooper. “MATT!! I can’t believe it!” R yelled it the unconscious Matt. He was fine, and was due to wake up in at most an hour’s time. “Troopers, take him to a Guarded Cell... I’ll deal with him later!” The Chief ordered. As the agents helped Patrick up and aided him, he said to them “It was him all along; he said He needed to rid of us… And he knows the whereabouts of the Missing Particle of Keswick!” The agents were stopped in their tracks. “Where is it, Patrick?” Kitty called out. “5th floor… Storage room! We have 10 minutes left, we better hurry!” At that Crazy ran out to find Keswick. He was in his lab scrambling for the Particle. “KESWICK!” Crazy Yelled “woah woah… back off Crazy! He’s mine!” Maria interrupted. “No Maria… this is not about some relationship thing! We know where the particle is!” Keswick was stunned. “WHERE?!?!” He went said dreadfully. “5th floor, storage room” “all we need to do is find the glow and that’s the particle! It’s no bigger than a pea so it should be easy to find” “Keswick, come with us please!” Crazy pleaded. “I will, and I’ll bring the canister, hopefully it won’t be too late!” Category:Fan fiction